This invention relates to a single, hand operated table top device used simultaneously and sequentially by all 4 contesting bridge card game players. It permits the contestants to visually communicate their individual bids by using custom designed bid cards instead of doing so vocally.
The purpose and usefulness of this visual device, while promoting speed and accuracy, is to prevent players from illegally conveying hidden, coded vocal bid messages to their partner(s) by voice modifications. Another purpose is to deny and eliminate the opportunity and practice of players to eavesdrop on the vocal bidding coming from adjacent tables during a multiple table contest such as duplicate bridge. These eavesdroppers know they will soon be playing those very same hands.